Naruto's Treasure Hunt Test
by Tobi swirl
Summary: An Adventurous tale of ninja. Naruto finds a scroll and is hesitant to open it but when he does he's in for a big surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Treasure Hunting Test **

**!Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. A/N: If you are nauseated by blood or dislike violence this will not be something you will like. I suggest you not to read this and politely ask you to leave for your own safety. This particular story takes place after Hidan and Kakuzu are defeated. With that I hope you enjoy and are as happy with this as I am! **

Another normal boring day in Konoha at least that's what Naruto thought. Sakura was waltzing around looking for elk horns to make food pills. Sasuke was still rouge, no big surprise. And Si was nowhere to be found.

"Why couldn't we get a mission!? Grandma Tsunade is holding us back again!"

"Calm down Naruto your making a scene!"

Naruto looked around to see an infinite amount of eyes staring at the two of them. Sakura came up behind Naruto grabbed his hand and ran off down the street toward the training grounds.

"Hey Sakura slow down I'm gonna trip!"

"You idiot why do you have to be so loud."

Naruto looked away out of somewhat embarrassment and he noticed something on the roof of a building about 4 blocks down. He pulled his hand away from Sakura's and darted off in the other direction.

"Hey where are you going!?"

"I saw something on that roof over there!"

Sakura changed directions and started to head towards Naruto. Before she could catch up another figure appeared.

"Hello Sakura where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh hey Lee back from your mission already?"

"Yes the supposed bandits that were stealing from all the shops in the village and raiding houses were just some no good kids who needed to learn a thing or two about how to spend their youth."

"Well I guess it's good that it wasn't anything to serious."

"You are 100% right and I can guarantee those kids are not going to bother anyone again. So where are you going?"

"Oh right, Naruto saw something over on that roof top so were gonna go check it out. Wanna come?"

"I would love to however I must Report to the Hokage immediately! I will see you later Sakura."

Lee ran toward the Hokages office and out of Sakuras vision just as she passed Naruto.

"Yo Sakura where you going, I found what we were looking for."

"Really what is it?"

Naruto held up a scroll around the size of a kunai knife. He stopped and let Sakura catch up to him.

"I found a scroll. What I saw was a person so they must have dropped this. Let's head to Ichirakus and open it up."

"Sounds good to me."

Naruto and Sakura headed to Ichirakus and met outside. They nodded nervously at each other and entered.

"Welcome to Ichirakus"

"Hey old man."

"Hello sir."

"What'll you be having today?"

"I'll have a miso ramen with extra pork and pickled bamboo shoots."

"I'll have miso soup."

"Ok I'll have that ready for you in a jiffy."

"Thanks!"

"So Naruto, you ready?" Asked Sakura nervously.

"Ya."

Naruto gulped. He took out the scroll and peeled away the edge slowly.

"WAIT!"

"What is it Sakura?"

"What if it's booby trapped?"

"Oh, good idea so what do we do?"

"Well, the smart thing to do would be to take it to a secluded area that can be destroyed without anyone caring or noticing."

"Here's your order."

The old man plopped down two bowls of soup and Naruto began to eat.

"Let's head out to the old training ground that you destroyed."

"Sound good _*slurp*_ to me _*slurp*_"

Naruto sucked down the rest of his noodles as Sakura finished off her soup. Naruto paid for their meal and they both left for the deserted training grounds.

"So Sakura, what do you thinks on the scroll?"

"I don't know. It could be a prank or an explosive. Maybe a secret message or a coded letter. The person carrying it might have even wanted us to pick it up and somehow knew we would be there. That last one is kinda stupid though."

"What if it is the last one who do you think would want us to open this?"

"I don't know."

The rest of the trip was silent with anticipation. When they arrived at the training grounds they slid down the giant hole made by the rasen shuriken and pulled out the scroll.

"Are you sure we should open it?"

"Of course! If we don't well just keep on wondering then open it at a bad time or something like that."

Naruto was now super excited about the scroll although Sakura wasn't so sure. All Naruto could think was "what if this was left for us" and that led to some other thoughts about Orochimaru and of course Sasuke. Naruto grabbed the edge of the paper and slowly tore it away. When about an inch of the paper could be seen he yanked it open.

"What?" asked Naruto and Sakura in sink.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger I just wanted to post something. If you happen to like the story the next chapter will be out soon. I hope. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Treasure Hunt Test**

**A/N: If you haven't read chp.1 please go back and do that or you will be severely confuse. Sorry for the cliff hanger again (Please don't kill me!). And on that note let's get the ball rolling! P.S. there is no plan for this chapter it's just make it up as I go, so sorry if it sucks. **

"What?" asked Naruto and Sakura in sink.

"No way!"

"GOD DAMN IT! We ran all the way out here for this! And I was actually excited about it!"

Sakura stared down at the scroll after Naruto through it in frustration. He continued to ramble on about how this was stupid and they shouldn't have even bothered opening it. However Sakura just stood there staring.

"Yo, Sakura what's wrong?"

"It's…blank?"

"Ya, I know. Man this sucks."

"Help… Me."

Sakura collapsed and fell head first into the dirt.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura and rushed her to the hospital but not before grabbing the scroll. There was obviously something wrong with it because with one glance she passed out. There was still one thing troubling Naruto. Why did it only affect Sakura and not him?

In the hospital the Hokage came to see Sakura since she was after all her student.

"Well it seems she has been put into a sleep educing trance. This level of genjutsu can only be done with hypnotic paper and can only be released by the caster however I might be able to wake her up. RELEASE."

"Hey Grandma Tsunade what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Well it didn't work so we will have to find the caster and force him or her to release the genjutsu. Naruto!"

Tsunade looked at him with extreme seriousness and worry.

"If we can't find the caster she will without a doubt be stuck like this forever even if the caster is killed or dies. Now, do you have the paper?"

"What paper?"

"The paper that Sakura looked at before she passed out."

"Ya, here."

Naruto handed Tsunade the scroll and explained everything about how they had found it and that it was blank and only Sakura was affected. Tsunade opened the scroll and stared at its blank paper.

"Uh, what's wrong Grandma Tsunade?"

"It's affecting me to, it seems the only one it hasn't affected is you. Hurry take it to Shizune and have her ana…"

Tsunade took a few deep breathes, closed her eyes, and turned to Naruto.

"Have her analyze this and get Kakashi to check it out with his Sharingan. While I'm out have the elders take over as Hokage. Your mission is to get the caster of this to release the Genjutsu gather anyone you need this is serious. Well I can't hold out any longer"

With that she walked to a bed laid down and said…

"Be sure to succeed." And passed out.

"I will. Don't worry Grandma Tsunade I'll get you and Sakura out of this no matter what!"

Naruto took the scroll from Tsunade and stared at it.

"Why only me huh can you tell me that?"

Naruto looked sadly at the blank scroll he didn't expect anything to happen but the paper in the scroll turned black.

"What just happened?"

The paper turned white again.

"Oh great back to square one I see."

Naruto rolled up the scroll and pushed it into his ninja pack. He sighed and walked toward the Hokages office where he knew Shizune would be.

"Hey Naruto." Shizune greeted him happily.

"Hey Shizune."

His reply was depressed and he seemed distressed.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Well, you know that Sakura passed out right?"

"Yes, why is it serious?"

"Ya, it was some sort of hypnotic paper on the scroll I had found and it got Grandma Tsunade to."

"What!? Lady Tsunade!?"

"She told me to have you analyze it."

Naruto handed her the scroll and she flung it open without warning.

"WAIT! DON"T!" Naruto screamed

He reached out to take away the scroll but it was too late. She had looked at it and now the best Naruto could do was catch her as she fell.

"That stupid scroll. I'm gonna find you and just you wait till I do cause you're gonna get the stuffing beaten out of you!"

Naruto took the scroll from Shizune and carted her to the hospital. When he got there he put her in a chair leaned against Tsunades bed. He knew she would hate for Tsunade to be alone even as she was unconscious.

"Well then I guess I'll go find Kakashi."

Naruto leaped out the window ran across rooftops surveying the village. Until now he had been in a really bad mood because of Sakuras condition but the wind against his face calmed him and lifted his sprit just a tad. He stopped at Kakashis favorite book store and peaked through the rows of books. He didn't find Kakashi in the book store so he figured he'd scan the village again.

"Where are you?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Where is who?"

"I'm looking for Kakashi Sensei but I can't find him anywhere."

"How about behind you."

"What?"

Naruto swung around fast to see Kakashi smiling at him through his mask.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!"

They both jumped down to the street below and started walking.

"So what can I help you with Naruto?"

"Well I found this scroll and with one look Sakura and Shizune both passed out but Tsunade held out for a few minutes and said it was hypnotic paper. She didn't know why it didn't affect me but it's some genjutsu thing and she figured your Sharingan would help."

"Ok. May I see the scroll for a moment?"

"Ya sure"

Naruto handed him the scroll and he pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan eye. Kakashi unfurled the scroll and stared at it with no words.

"What? But how is that possible!?"

"What is it Kakashi Sensei?"

"It got passed my Sharingan! Naruto this is very important so listen! The caster of this has an unbelievable amount of chakra and power so be extremely careful if…"

Kakashi fell to his knees and Naruto caught him before he hit the ground completely. Naruto sighed and carted Kakashi to the hospital. He was starting to think this was useless and that he shouldn't even bother. But Sakura and Tsunade, Shizune and even Kakashi Sensei he had to get them back and wouldn't rest till he did.

"I'll just have to give it my all!"

And with more determination than he had all day he ran toward the entrance of the village to track the caster of the jutsu.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too short for you. Sorry if you don't like it. It is currently 2 am and I'm not so happy with my homework load. Don't worry next chapter will be packed with excitement and fun. Sorry it took 2 weeks to upload I'm not so good at time management. Please stick around for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Treasure Hunt Test**

** A/N: Here we go chapter 3 I'm raring to go and got some great ideas so let's get started with the story hope you like it.**

Naruto raced to edge of the village where he realize he was pretty bad at tracking.

"Oh ya maybe I should get some help. Hmm Kiba can track people by scent right? I'll go ask him to identify the scent and help track this guy down."

Naruto ran toward where Kiba normally trains with Akamaru. When he arrived he only found Hinata.

"Hey Hinata have you seen Kiba?"

"Oh hi Naruto why do you need Kiba?"

"I have to track down some guy."

"Oh well if that's the case can I help I mean we can bring Kiba too but would you mind if I came along? I'm pretty good at tracking."

"Shore any help I can get would be great."

They searched for Kiba and after some time found him at a dumpling shop eating with Akamaru. He had gotten so big that he took a whole two seats.

"Yo Kiba!"

"Huh?" Kiba turned around in his booth to see a ridiculous looking Naruto.

"What do you want? I'm trying to eat."

"Let's get to the point. Grandma Tsunade gave me a mission. This one involves tracking so she said to recruit you but Hinata wanted to come along and I said that's fine."

"When do we leave?"

"ASAP."

"Ok just let me gather my supplies. I'll meet you at the front gate."

"Ok see you there."

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba all went their separate ways and met up at the gate half an hour later.

"So who's leading us?"

"That would be me."

Naruto pulled off his pack and opened an inside pocket.

"This scroll has a paralysis jutsu casted on it so you can't look at it but we have to track the caster. The scroll is blank anyway so…"

"Hey wait how come your not paralyzed if you looked at the scroll?"

"It doesn't affect me for some reason."

Naruto frowned and gave the scroll a disappointed look.

"Any way we have to track the caster so Kiba go ahead and catch this guy's scent. Once you do we'll head out."

Kiba grabbed the scroll and started sniffing.

"Oh man it's like this guy doesn't mind being found. His scent is totally unmasked."

"Well can you follow it?"

"I can tell where he went but we better go fast his scent is fading."

"Ok then let's go."

They headed off in the direction Kiba was leading them and everything went without a hitch. They found a clearing in the forest and were deciding to camp out for the night.

"Ok Kiba are we close enough to sleep for the night?"

"No if we slept now I would lose the scent."

"Well let's rest for a few minutes. Hinata how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Kiba how much further will we have to go?"

"Twenty to thirty miles before we reach a stopping point."

"Well then let's take a breather than head out. I brought some of Sakuras food pills along."

He divided the food pills among the four *_Akamaru_* of them and they ate a third of their share and rested. After spending time going over their plan Kiba chimed in.

"We better go his scent is getting weaker."

"Ok, Hinata you ready to go?"

"Ya."

They stood up and followed the scent till they reached a small village.

"We can stop here. This is where the caster was for a while and he is still around the area. I suggest we sleep till morning then go after him."

"That sounds good."

They found an inn not too far from the exit of the village and decided to relax till the sun came up. Hinata fell asleep instantly and Kiba sat in a corner with Akamaru talking until they fell asleep. Naruto sat out on the balcony waiting for the three of them to fall asleep. When they did he jumped off of the balcony and down into the streets. It was about three in the morning and no one was awake so it was quiet and peaceful. The cool air helped calm Naruto and throw a few unneeded thoughts away. He walked up and down the village four times until he had thought through every detail of what had happened and came to the conclusion that no matter what he had to get the caster to release the jutsu. He also came up with a plan to prove if the caster had really released the jutsu.

At sunrise the four team members set off to find the caster. His scent was still strong and Kiba could easily track him.

"Were here."

They stopped outside of an old house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for a few years.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

They walked up to the door and knocked. After hearing some muffled sounds the door opened and they saw an old man.

"Um hello we're looking for someone."

"Who?" The old man seemed truly puzzled.

"Someone who left this scroll in our village."

Naruto pulled out the scroll and showed it to the old man. The old man slowly reached out his hand and took the scroll.

"A young man told me to leave it at these coordinates or he would kill my grandson. He also said not to open it. My grandson is most precious to me so I agreed and as he said my grandson remained unharmed."

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Well it's hard to remember exactly because he was in a large cloak but his eyes were red and he had black hair also his skin was unusually pale."

"Thank you sir we will be on our way now."

Naruto turned and walked away. Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru turned and followed him.

"Hey Naruto you think it's…" Kiba was cut off.

"No doubt."

"So where do we go now."

"I know."

"So where then?"

"The final valley."

"How do you know he's there?"

"I just do."

Naruto stormed off into the woods toward the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narutos Treasure Hunt Test**

**A/N: This might be the last chapter but I'm not sure yet.**

"Hey Naruto you know we passed final valley right?"

"Of course I know."

"Then where are we going?"

"Listen this is a fight between me and him so I'm taking you back to the village."

"No way we're here to help you."

"Naruto, Kiba is right we're here to help."

"Well I don't care if you're here to help because this is my fight."

"You're so stubborn we're just gonna follow you."

"Sorry but you're not."

Naruto pulled the scroll out of his pocket and unraveled it.

"Well how are you gonna stop us!?"

Naruto stopped and turned around to glare at Kiba. Kiba stopped and glared back. Naruto held up the scroll and Kibas face went blank. He fell off of the tree branch and Naruto jumped down just in time to catch him. He threw Kiba over his shoulder and turned to Hinata.

"Go now. I'm taking Kiba. Take Akamaru to the village and do not send anyone after us."

"But Naruto…"

"No, you are not coming with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok if that's what you want."

Hinata took Akamaru and headed back to the village. She promised that she wouldn't go back to help but that was one promise that could not be kept.

Naruto climbed his way back into the trees and headed to final valley. He didn't know or what would be waiting for him there but he was sure that he would be there.

When he arrived at final valley he propped Kiba up against a tree and waited on top of the first Hokages statue. He made sure he had a good view of Kiba. After waiting for almost half a day he saw him. In the distance he could see his outline and then he got closer until he stood on the other statue of Madara Uchiha.

"Long time no see… Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"I could say the same for you."

"Don't suppose you're here to come back to the village?"

"No. However I do have a proposal. I undo the genjutsu and you meet me to talk at these coordinates."

He flung a kunai at Naruto and it landed at his feet. The kunai had a small piece of paper attached to it.

"Ok say I agree how do I have proof you undid the genjutsu?"

"You can use Kiba as proof."

Naruto wasn't surprised that Sasuke knew about Kiba.

"Ok then release it and I'll go with you right here and now."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment and closed his eyes. Naruto was losing his patients when he glanced over at Kiba who was slowly but surely waking up.

"There."

Kiba stood up and took in his surroundings then saw Naruto glaring at someone he couldn't see but assumed was Sasuke. He was still dazed when he climbed up onto the first Hokages statue.

"Hey Naruto where is Akamaru?"

"I sent him to the village with Hinata."

"So did you just cart me here like luggage?"

"Pretty much."

"You're a jerk you know that."

"Sorry, anyway I have to go with him."

Naruto tilted his head to Sasuke who was glaring at Kiba with his deadly Sharingan.

"Did you piss him off or something?"

"No we made an agreement. Kiba I want you to go back to Grandma Tsunade and tell her that I made a deal with Sasuke and I went with him for now."

"Whatever man just don't die."

Kiba was still a little pissed off at Naruto as he wandered his way back to the village.

Sasuke turned around to leave and Naruto started to follow when he felt a tug at his wrists. He looked at his back to see a snake coiled around his wrists.

"What's this for?"

"Precautions."

"That's fine as long as it doesn't bite me."

"If you don't struggle and cooperate he won't."

Naruto sighed and jumped to the other statue making sure not to knock over the kunai with the coordinates. Sasuke stopped and Naruto walked over to him.

"Are we going or not?"

"That paper is blank."

He continued to walk.

Naruto couldn't help but scream in his head. *_Damn! There goes plan B!_*

**A/N: I really like this chapter and no it will not be the last chapter. However this story will end soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Narutos Treasure Hunt Test**

**A/N: Might be the last chapter. Not sure.**

Naruto walked silently behind Sasuke theorizing what he wanted to talk about when he bumped right into him. He stumbled backwards and Sasuke remained unfazed.

"Ouch." He tried to rub his sore nose but remembered his hands were tied.

They were stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Do I get an explanation?" he complained.

"Summoning jutsu."

A giant white snake appeared and its mouth opened. Sasuke walked forward and jumped over his teeth and onto his tongue.

"Ew."

Naruto walked forward and jumped over his teeth and into his mouth on the opposite side of Sasuke.

"Oh oh! Sasuke do I get to eat this one!" said the snake excitedly.

Narutos face turned into a look of horror.

"No."

Naruto relaxed a little at the thought of not being eaten alive… again.

"Aww Please!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Not even an arm?"

"No."

"A leg?"

"I will stab you."

"Ok fine be that way."

The snakes' mouth closed and a puff of smoke appeared then the snake disappeared. Within seconds the snake reappeared in the village hidden in the sound. Its mouth propped open and Naruto flopped out. Sasuke sent the snake back and sunk to the ground. He walked past Naruto and knelt down on the ground then pulled a latch and revealed a stair case.

"Come on."

He started down the stairs and Naruto scrambled to his feet to catch up. At the bottom of the stair case there was a single well lit room. The walls were stone and there were two couches one sat two people and the other was an armchair in between them both was a small coffee table. Sasuke walked over to the armchair and sat down. Naruto stood at the end of the stairs taking everything in and jumped when he heard the loud slam of the door closing on its own.

"Soooooo what are we talking about?"

"I have a deal to make with you."

The snake around his wrists uncoiled and slithered into a crack in the wall.

"Sit down."

"Aren't you worried I'll run?"

"No, the door won't open unless I use my Sharingan."

Naruto took a seat on the other couch.

"So what's this deal?"

"If I told you now you would never accept. First you have to hear my story. So at this point in time Itachi is dead."

"What!?"

"He is dead I killed him."

Naruto didn't know how to respond he just sat there dumbstruck.

"After I killed him I was captured by the Akatsuki. I was informed that all Itachi did was to protect the leaf so I have decided that I will continue what he started however the Akatsuki think my goal is to destroy the leaf. Now you can decide if I'm telling you the truth and if you want to hear my proposal."

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke stood and measured to the same height as Naruto. Naruto glared at Sasuke, backed up a few steps, and punch him right in the jaw. The force of his punch sent him to the ground but he stood and acted as if nothing had happened.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

No response.

"You really think you can just decide to come back!?"

"No."

"Then how on earth do you plan to protect the village?"

"So are you choosing to believe me?"

"Yes."

"I am going to work with the Akatsuki and find out what their plans are and what their goal is. You will meet me here every day and I will relay what information I have gathered."

"How? I don't even know where here is."

"I will send a snake for you outside the village."

Naruto walked to a wall and kicked a giant hole in the stone. He then stumbled his way back to the couch and landed across it with a thud. He covered his eyes with his arm and his feet stuck off the end.

"Ok."

"You agree?"

"Yup."

"If anyone asks where you got the information lie."

"Why you're helping us."

"Most people won't think so."

Naruto moved his arm and stared at the ceiling. *_Thud_* a bottle of water landed on Narutos stomach and Sasuke sat down.

"I'm glad were on the same side again."

"Ya."

"So is it true you killed Orochimaru?"

"Yup."

Naruto sat up and drank his water.

"So say I'm out on a mission, how will your snakes find me?"

"They have your scent they can follow you to the end of the earth."

"Ok so you have thought of everything. I want you to prove to me you mean it."

"How?"

"I want you to tell Sakura you're back on our side."

"How will that prove anything?"

"It won't and I trust you but I won't go along with your plan if Sakura doesn't know you're with us again. You can think of it as a team seven thing."

Sasuke half smiled.

"Ok."

Sasuke left the room and locked Naruto inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narutos Treasure Hunt Test**

**A/N: Awesomeness another chapter. Not awesomeness the last chapter. Sorry if you wanted more but this is it. Don't for get to check out my other stories especially the ****Submit a story!**** story. With that said enjoy the last chapter. **

~Naruto~

The door slammed closed and he just sat there in the room not knowing what to do. He assumed it wouldn't take Sasuke long to get Sakura and bring her back so he flopped down on the two person couch and fell asleep.

~Sasuke~

The door slammed closed behind him and he summoned the same snake. Its mouth opened and he jumped inside.

*_Poof… Poof_*

The snakes' mouth opened and he climbed out only to be met by the leaf villages' gates. He waved the snake away and it disappeared into smoke. He threw his cloak on and headed through the gates easily bypassing the security.

"Still just as easy to infiltrate." He muttered to himself.

After wandering the streets for a few minutes he stopped in an alleyway. He thought for a moment and decided to check near some of the shops that she used to shop at. He passed three or four shops before he found her. He didn't want to just grab her wrist and run so he decided to just walk by her. He slowly walked by slightly bumping her shoulder then walked in to a nearby alleyway and sure enough she ran into the alleyway right behind him. She whipped her head in all directions searching for him.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" She sounded angry.

"Shh."

He appeared behind her and hit the back of her neck at an angle just like he had done when they last saw each other. She collapsed but Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're still the same." He mumbled.

He took an off route to the entrance so no one would see him carting Sakura out of the village. He summoned his snake threw himself in and it disappeared.

When they arrived at the secret hide away he opened the door and it closed behind him with a slam followed by a shriek. He knew Naruto would fall asleep but he laughed when he heard Naruto shriek. He walked downstairs and he was still laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

He simply smiled.

"Jerk."

But he couldn't help but be happy that Sasuke seemed to truly be on their side.

Sasuke walked over to the two person couch and placed Sakura next to Naruto. Then took his place in the armchair.

"You know you really should have just left her conscious."

"That's too bothersome it would have wasted my time."

"As sensitive as ever."

"Sensitivity gets you killed."

Silence fell and a depressing atmosphere formed. The silence went unbroken until Sakura came to. Everything was explained and she broke down in tears.

"Well I guess team seven is back on track!"

Narutos goofy grin was able to put a smile on every ones face again even Sasukes.


End file.
